goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
You're Not You
You're Not You is a 2014 drama film. Cast Singing roles *Emmy Rossum - Bec Cartwell Non-singing roles *Hilary Swank - Kate Parker *Josh Duhamel - Evan Parker *Stephanie Beatriz - Jill *Jason Ritter - Will *Loretta Devine - Marilyn Plot Kate , a classical pianist is diagnosed with ALS. Her husband Evan tries to find someone to take care of his wife. Bec – a college student – applies for the job despite her lack of experience. Kate sees something special in Bec and wants to have her as her caregiver to help her with everyday things like taking a shower. Eventually Kate splits up with Evan due to his brief affair, as well as her wanting to not be invisible. She thinks that she has become the person in his life holding him back. She takes off with Bec and stays the night. In the morning she tells Bec to take her to an assisted living home, but Bec refuses to leave her there. Instead they visit Evan at his office so Kate can tell him she doesn't want to be with him anymore. Bec and Kate have a couple of adventures, including going to a club, meeting another couple where the wife has ALS, and trying "herbal therapy." They eventually go to a party for Kate's friend's daughter. Kate asks to hold the baby, but has a coughing fit and almost drops the baby. While Bec is taking care of Kate inside Evan appears and Kate has Bec tell him that the reason she wanted him to leave was not because of the affair. She was just tired of being invisible. The wife from the couple they met earlier has complication due to her condition and is hospitalized. It scares Kate when she sees what happens eventually to ALS patients. Bec briefly talks to Kate's "best friends" who tell her to tell Kate that they love her, miss her, and are here for her. Evan visits the house again, but Kate and Bec turn him away again. Bec's parents visit for Christmas and a conversation with her Mom that is heard over the monitor by Kate causes Kate to fire Bec because she believes that her illness is ruining Bec's life like it did with Evan. Kate goes to her parents' house and attends a Christmas party with Evan, hinting that they are together again. Eventually, Bec receives news that Marilyn, the other ALS patient they met, has died. She drops off a letter with Evan for Kate that Marilyn sent to some of her friends. Kate becomes hospitalized shortly after and it is discovered that Bec was given medical authority over Kate. Even though Kate's mother begs her to put Kate on a ventilator, Bec refuses and instead takes her home with Evan. Bec helps Kate play her favorite Chopin piece on the piano again. After Evan professes his love for her, Kate and Bec lie in bed, where Kate makes Bec promise not to call for help tonight and to find someone for herself who can see her. Bec agrees, on the condition that Kate promises to accept a compliment. And Bec thanks her for the Manolos they shared, teaching her how to cook, and letting her experience this with Kate and not letting her mess up this job. Kate dies that night and Bec, unable to stay in the other room, holds her while she takes her last breaths. The movie ends with Bec finally meeting with Will, a nice boy who has been pursuing her, and performing at the club without suffering from stage fright. Musical numbers *"Falling Forward" - Bec Category: Films